


Master Carlos

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom Carlos, Electricity, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Cecil agree to let Carlos fulfill one of his own kinks for fun results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Carlos

Cecil’s eyes had lit up and widened so much Carlos had worried that they would fall out of his head. Earl on the other hand had smiled knowingly, nodding his head after Carlos explained what he had wanted to try. Eventually Cecil was able to find his voice and he enthusiastically agreed that Carlos being a Dom would be amazing.

The three discussed what Carlos wanted to do to the pair and a date was set for when he would be able to play with them exactly as he wished to with the promise that safe words would be used if they needed to be.

* * *

Carlos had found and modified a cattle prod so that the setting could be adjusted but never to a point where it would ever be high enough to burn human flesh or cause any other forms of permanent damage to the person being struck with it. He had tested it on himself first and after a few practice zaps between Cecil and Earl, everyone agreed that it would be safe to use the toy during their scene.

With this in mind Carlos made sure to wear rubber gloves, along with his lab coat and a pair of tight black leather pants Cecil had purchased for him for the occasion along with a pair of boots Earl had loaned him. He felt a little silly with just his chest a little bare under the lab coat but he was assured by his two lovers that he looked very dominant and powerful.

Ropes were used to bind Cecil’s wrists above his head to the hook in the ceiling. His legs were left untied. The risk of the metal spreader bar causing too many problems was too great for Carlos to risk using it. Earl was forced to kneel in front of Cecil with his arms in leather arm binders.

“Suck that slut’s cock,” Carlos demanded, pointing at Cecil with the prod. He smiled a little at the way Earl blushed at the command, taking Cecil’s head into his mouth and suckling on it, eyes fluttering closed.

Carlos waited patiently, twirling the prod between his fingers, idly stepping around behind Cecil. He flipped the switch to turn it on, bringing it just close enough to the skin to let Cecil know what was coming. “Tell me your color,” he warned before pressing it against Cecil’s back.

“FUCK! WHITE! WHITE OH MASTERS SO FUCKING WHITE!” Cecil screamed, arching his back and thrusting his hips forward, gripping the ropes that bound his wrists to the ceiling. The sensation was incredibly new to him but it felt so wonderful that he couldn’t control himself.

Earl gagged and spluttered when Cecil thrust deeper into his mouth and he growled softly, lightly letting his teeth play over the shaft in punishment, warning Cecil to try and control himself. He perked up when he saw Carlos come from around Cecil towards him and he moaned, pulling off of Cecil with a wet pop, bracing himself.

“He still hasn’t cum yet,” Carlos hissed, grabbing Earl roughly by his hair to yank his head back. “Why not?”

“I’m trying…”

“You’re not trying hard enough!”

“Please…” Earl gasped and flinched when Carlos zapped his nipple, whimpering as he squirmed in his grasp, waiting for the shock to the other nipple. “Ah! Olive…” he mewled, “please…I’m trying!” One rubber gloved hand grabbed him by the throat and he hissed as he was forced to lift his head up, looking into that stern face. His cock twitched again at the sight and he whimpered, licking his lips.

“You’re not trying hard enough, slut! Do you know what happens now?” Carlos smiled at the way Earl shook his head and he let go of him, turning his attention to the panting Cecil. “Color?”

“White,” Cecil moaned. He gasped and threw his head back with a scream when he was struck on the inner thigh, his erection bobbing wildly as he struggled in his restraints. “Fuck! White!”

“Every. Time. You. Fuck. Up! He. Gets. Hit!” Carlos punctuated every word with a sharp zap and jab into Cecil’s exposed body, making him howl and scream out the color white after each blow. When he was finished he then turned to Earl, jabbing him in the hip to make him jump and hiss. “Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Make him cum!” he commanded. Carlos stepped around to stand behind Earl, watching as the redhead kissed Cecil’s trembling thighs in apology before taking his cock back into his mouth, moaning loudly as his cheeks became hollow, sliding down until his nose was buried in pubic hair and his throat was swallowing around the head.

Carlos was standing behind Earl now and he smiled to himself, humming as he lowered the prod down towards the redhead’s open ass. “Do you need something to keep you wanting to obey?” he asked.

Earl flinched and groaned when he felt Carlos press the tip against one cheek. He gagged and pulled back halfway off of Cecil’s cock, still sucking as Carlos zapped the other cheek next. He whimpered and sucked harder on Cecil’s cock, pressing his flat tongue against the underside and humming loudly, desperately trying to make Cecil…

Cecil screamed so loud when he came that Carlos and Earl worried that he had shattered the windows upstairs. He slumped forward, struggling to catch his breath, shivering when Earl pulled back to lick him clean. “Fuck…so white…” he whispered.

“Has Earl earned an orgasm?” Carlos asked, reaching out to run a hand through Cecil’s hair, blushing at the way he looked at him with adoring dark eyes. Cecil must  _really_  like the image of Carlos in charge…

“Ye-yes…”

Carlos got down on one knee, kissing Earl’s wet lips lovingly, reaching down to take his cock into his hand, stroking him at a quick and steady pace. He kissed Earl’s temple when he came after a few strokes, chuckling as he wiped his hand clean on the other’s chest. “How was that?” he asked.

“You…should be the dominant more often,” Earl confessed.

“Yes!” Cecil chirped, giggling a little as Carlos reached up to untie his wrists. “Carlos…”

“Kneel.” He smiled when Cecil obeyed immediately and he hummed as he turned the prod off before setting it aside, parting his coat to make a show of opening the front of his pants, hissing as his own erection sprang free from its confinement. “Work together to make your Master happy,” he commanded.

Earl and Cecil’s lips on either side of his shaft made him shudder and throw his head back, mewling as he thrust his hips forward. The pair took turns sucking on the head, one focusing on sucking as the other continued to lick and lightly nibble along the shaft before switching back and forth. Occasionally the pair would stop to kiss each other, nipping and licking before turning their attentions back on Carlos.

Carlos had to bite down on the heel of his gloved hand to stop himself from screaming when he came, shuddering as Cecil and Earl licked him clean together, nuzzling and murmuring soft words of comfort and lust against the sensitive flesh.

“Ah…so…I’m a good Dominant, huh?” he panted. He blushed at the way the pair smiled up at him, hiding his face behind one glove. He allowed himself to be pulled down to sit with them on the floor, laughing at the way they held him close, nuzzling and kissing him. “I’m suppose to be taking care of you two!” he protested.

“You are,” Cecil assured him.

“Let us hold you,” Earl whispered.

He blushed but nodded, kissing each in turn with a happy sigh and a gentle nuzzle.


End file.
